Love Story
by the-balck-rose
Summary: SASUSAKU. Based off of Taylor Swift "Love Story". Please R&R and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

My version of "Rome & Juliet" (Naruto style)

In a city, where money is nobility, two houses alike in dignity, but, sworn enemies, fight to get to the top. And, where two lovers meet their fate with each other.

"Isn't this party just wonderful, Daughter?" a mother said to her child.

"Yes mother, it would be if you haven't brought that bachelor of yours." the pink haired woman said to her mother.

"Oh, Sakura how could you? He is the whole reason for this little get together. Also, he is a wonderful man."

"That's what you think, Mother. How could you possibly call this a 'little' get together" Sakura Haruno rolled her eyes and walked away. She put on her scarlet mask that matched her ball gown, and started a conversation with her noble friend, Hinata.

"Oh, look at him." Hinata said all of a sudden. Sakura turned around to find out what her friend was talking about.

"I wonder where he came from." Sakura studied the masked stranger. His dark hair was as black as a moonless sky and as thick as a bowl of hot fudge on a cold day. She could only see the mouth of his pale features. Sakura turned around when she noticed he was heading her way.

"Do I look ok? Is my hair alright? Is my dress crooked?"

Hinata let out a giggle. "You look fine my la-. Oh! Good evening sir. I trust you are in good health." Hinata tried to suppress a smile when she saw Sakura's eyes grow large.

"Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, but, would you honor me in this next dance my lady" he bowed his head and held out his hand to Sakura.

"Yes you may."

He was amazed when he first saw her. The low square neck line made him want to cover it up with his hanky, but, the scarlet gown fit her perfectly. With black lace at the bottom of her sleeve brought out her golden skin. He couldn't keep from smiling when he saw her body go rigid when she found out he was behind her.

"Must you keep your name from me madam?"

"I was brought up in a way where the gentleman spoke of his name first before asking of the ladies."

"Hm. I'm afraid I can not argue with that."

"Well, then wont you tell me your name?"

"I'm afraid not now, but, I will if you meet me in the garden" He whispered in her ear and walked off. Sakura stood in the middle of the floor, dumb founded, for about two seconds before heading off in a different direction to the garden.

She did not know what had come over her. Of course she was raised better than this, wasn't she? To meet a complete stranger in a darkened place was absolutely obscured. Oh, forget about it. He's at her mother's party so he must not be a bad person, right? I'll just go through with it, she told herself, and there shouldn't be any consequences. With her chin high in the air she met the masked stranger. Only, he wasn't masked when she entered the garden gates. Now she knew his name with out him even speaking. She was right; he was the most hansom man she has ever laid her eyes upon. Sakura, found herself swimming in the obsidian pools of his eyes and could not find a way out.

He rushed up to her and placed a hand on her mouth to keep her from shouting out.

"Please don't say anything. I wanted you to know who I really am but I could not allow myself to do it in front of the entire Haruno house. Please forgive me." Sasuke Uchiha said to Sakura.

"I understand"

Slowly but surely they leaned in for an embrace. "HEY!!!"

"You must leave, immediately. If they catch you, there is no doubt that you will face the gallows. I do not want to see that happen" with out any warning he leaned in for a kiss, and left. Four men, along with her father, approached her.

"Forgive me Father. I was just out for an evening walk"

"Oh, well then, we should return to the party"

As she walked beside her father she glanced over her shoulder to see him smile at her. Soon, she said to herself, soon we shall be together again. Sakura looked at her house and smiled when she saw herself and Sasuke together in a grand house with their own children.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter. im sorry if its not as good as the first, i cant think of anything and ive been realy realy busy. so here you go.

* * *

With no surprise, the week went by like a bolt of lightning for the princess Sakura Haruno. Every second of every minute of every hour was filled with the sinfull thoughts of her family's enimy Sasuke Uchiha. She knew that even a single thought of her family's enimy is punishable by banishment or even.....death. Normaly with that in mind she would stop the nonsense because one, she could not emagine leaving her family by force and two, she could actualy say that she was too young to die, she's only 16. But even those would not matter because......she was in love! She couldnt help it. When her mother or father spoke to her she listend in a daze thinking of the handsom black haired prince. when she had lessons for french, latin, piano, cello, mathmatics, science, and medicen (to only name a few) she was always stairing out the window, trying to imagin her future.

It was extreamly late at night and sakura was just barely changing into her flowing almost translescent night gown when she heard something out of the ordinary. She listend intensly but did not hear it again. She was pulling back the covers to her bed and heard it once more. Her mind was telling her to go to the window, she did and almost flew out with the sight she saw. Sasuke was down beneth her window thrwing pebbles to her window. Once again she was swimming in the black pools of his eyes. She smiled down at him and gestured for him to wait.

When Sasuke saw that beautiful face he wanted to sprout wings or some how get to her to kiss those full, soft, pink lips. He bore into her eyes, trying to send a message, but failing when he saw her gesture for him to wait there.

Sakura dissapered from her window to place her robe about her shoulders. Her night gown and robe almost looked like a normal day gown but with alot less fabric around the bust and only strings on her shoulders to hold the almost heavy gown. She flew down the stairs, her dress flowing silently behind her, and out the back door. Sasuke was waiting for her! He's here! She must hury. Yes, she must, but she should be quiet or there will be great consequences and she didnt want that. Oh no, she will not.

When Sasuke turned around the love of his life, his entire being was standing about 10 meters away from him. It started out as only taking a few slight steps but it grew to a full sprit to each other. When thy cught eahother in th middle Sakura's eyes let out a few traterous tears. He looked at her and tried an unsucsesfull attempt at wiping the tears with his hands and with no sucsess he kissed the tears away. when they stopped Sasuke reached for her soft lips. It started out as just a simple light kiss but grew deeper. Sakura broke it.

"We can not do this here my love. We need to go into privacy." she smiled up to him

"Now, now my darling. why not just take a lovely stroll around the garden shall we?"

"Oh why not?"

They took each other hand in hand and she led him to her garden. She was in a fairly good mood for she was holding his hand yet spinning as if they were dancing. He was so glad that she was enjoying herslef, oh! H did not want to tell her, it would break her in two. Sasuke saw a stone bench and led her to it. When Sakura saw how sad his face was loking she stoped smileing and sat down next to him.

"What is th matter?" He waited a little bit. Her heart was reaching for him. He looked like he was having his own war within himself. He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

"No matter what happens you would still love me and wait for me, right?" She did not like the sound of that.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I demand you to tell me what is bthering you so much right now!"

"I....I am to leave by the marrow. There is a war and my father wants me to lead our army. It should not take to long. No matter what you will wait for me right?"

"Oh darling, yes of course I will wait for you. But, I can not bare you leaving me" He took her into his arms and kissed her untill her lungs were aching for breath

"I promise to be back. I swear it on my life. And when I do get back I am going straight to your father and hisking him for your hand in marriage." He took her into his arms once more before standing up and leading her to her bed chamber. He put his hands on either side of her face to look into her eyes. he kissed her, said his last good by and left her standing were she was. It wasnt untill he disapear out of eye sight that she droped to her knees and sobbed her heart out. She did not know how long she was out there. But she cried so hard and so long that she wretched up what was left in her stomache. With much reluctance she got up and walked to her bed. This was to be the most horrifec thing she has ever gone through in her entire life. Only she did not know what was lurking in the shadows watching her and her love and that this person was planing something in the months to come.

It tore Sasuke apart to leave her an hearing her sobs broke him to peices. When he was home he had this strange feeling that something was to happen during his absence and that no matter what he needed to hurry through this war to protect his love from whatever was going to hurt her more than when he left.

* * *

Ok so Im getting there. I have maybe one or two chapters to do. I promise I will get done as much as can today.

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been months since Sakura last saw him. She prayed every day for his safe return. Her eyes have turned blochy and red, she cept the sunlight out of her room, and for the first few weeks she nither slept nor ate. It was only after many faild attemts from Hinata that she finaly ate something. Sometimes she would just fall to her knees and sob until she wretched her stomach out. All she could do was wait for her darling to come back to her. It hurt to go through with every day. Yet it was hard when every day felt like a year. While Hinata Brushed her long pink hair Sakura stared out of the window.

"He will be back, Sakura. Just wait and see." All she could do was nod.

He was almost done. He could feel it. Sasuke stabed the last victim. He saw his right hand man ride up to him at the fastest rate he could ever go. _I do hope it is not another army coming our way._ he thought to himself

"Naruto, if it is not good news then i do not want to hear it at all, you hear me?"

"Yes my lord, it is good news. The armies are retreating. We can go home my lord!" Every man must have herd him for they were yelling and screaming. He couldnt help the yell that came out of himself and the smile that was on his face.

"come men," he yeld "we shall go home" He mounted his horse and galloped away. Raceing to his love for he felt as if that bad feeling that he months ag was going to appen within the next few days, if not hours.

It was one night when Hinata was to sleep in Sakura's chaimber that her fathers "friend" Orochimaru enterd Sakuras room unannounced and orderd for Hinata to leave immediatly. Sakura was startled with him. How dare he just barge into her chaimber with out anouncing his presance before hand. For all he knew they could have been changeing but something told her that the look in his eyes said that he didnt mean buisness. His cold, hard eyes sai that he came here for something and intended to get what he wanted.

"Excuse me for my intrusion my laydies, but I wish to have a priate audience with Lady Haruno." Hinata looked at Sakura and said, "I am sorry to disapoint you sir but I have been given strict orders for His Laird to not leave Sakura Out of my sight." His pale face turned a shade of pink out of anger and almost yelled out for Hinata to leave them at once. As she left she looked at Sakura one last time before entering the hall way.

Orochimaru slowly stalked forward to Sakura. "I'm guessing that you have no idea what I am here for." "I'm sorry sir but I don't know what you are talking about but if you need something I suggest that you bring it up with my father. I can not help you" "Oh, but you can. I have a special plan for us my dear......."

"My lord, do you not think that you should slow down? Your mare shall give out." Naruto yelled at his Laird before he were to hurt himself and his horse. "Nonsense, my horse was built for this speed plus, I must get to my lady before something is to happen to her" "Ah yes, Then ride Uchiha Ride!!" Sasuke bolted off as if he were only going half the speed that he was going at before. _Please, Sakura, I beg of you to be ok,_Sasuke thought to himself. Wthin about five minutes he stoped his horse at the top of the hill to see Sakura's home. He kicked his horse back into a gallop and sped off.

"I can't let you do that, no, you can't" Sakura started to panic when he explained his plan. He wanted to claim her but since her father would not allow it he planed to do...things to her then bring her to her father saying that they have coupled so he can take over the castle. As he progressed forward she took a step back but accidentaly fell on the bed, right where he wanted her. He quickly grabed some ropes and tied her arms and legs to the bed posts. She screamed as loud as she possibly could then heard the door banging. Hinata was trying to open the door but he had locked it from the inside.

She ran down the hall screaming for help. One of the men-at-arms was there and she explained the situation to him, when she finished he ran to go get more help. By then Sasuke had already put his orse into the stables and ran for his lovers chamber. when he arived he found the door locked but with a few hard pushes with his broad shoulder the door fell off of its hinges. But he wished he had never left her alone in the first place. Sakura had been tied to her bed posts and her skirts were up to far for his liking. Skuras eyes were so wide with relief she swore they were going to pop out. Sasuke gave the slime a few good punches and kicks to get him on the ground. Finaly, it was all over. He looked over at Sakura and ran to untie her, when she was free from her bounds he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her with all the passion that he had saved up for the past months. OH, god how he missed the feeling of her in his arms.

The lord Haruno came into the room and saw the scene unfolding between his only daughter and his enemies son. His blood boiled and was going to yell his voice out but Sasuke stoped and pulled Sakura behind him. "My lord, I want to appologize for all that my father has done and I wish to make a bargin with you my laird" Her father looked from one another and made up his mind. "Fine, come with me we head to the great room. Sakura, I want you to stay up here and don't you are allow any one in this room unless it is myself or this young man." "yes father." and with that he left.

***~*2 hours later*~***

Sakura paced her room impatiently, waiting for him to come back. When he did walk in he looked kind of solmen. "What is it? what happend?" He looked at her and smiled a tru sincere smile. "We're going to have find a seemstress. He aproved of us my love! We can get married and have children!" She couldn't help the overwhelming joy that came over her. She lept up into his arms and held her legs around his waist. Sasuke brought her face closer to his and kissed with everything he had in him.

Two houses alike in dignity, but, sworn enemies, fight to get to the top. And, where two lovers meet their fate with each other. Now live till their dyeing days with eachother in love wih their many children

* * *

**I FINALY FINISHED IT!!!!! Ok so it has a suky ending but I thought overall it was a god story. Tank you! plaese R&R JaNe!**

* * *


	4. Epiloge

**Ok so I got a review saying that I should make a nother chapter explaining.....well this is the epiloge(sp?) Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

***~*2 Years later*~***

Sasuke looked at his beautiful wife as she fed their latest edition to their family. He could not believe that after two hours of talking to her father he was able to make a deal. "You know my lord, you never did tell me what it was that you said to my father." He gave sakura a funny look and said "Hm, I thought I did. Oh well. i told him that since I was in charge of my fathers land and that it was beyond the borders that it would be a good time to make peace." She was appoled at what he said. "Are you makeing me a peace treaty?! You've have to be kidding me." He replied, "If you were to let me finished you would have heard me say that that was after the first hour and a half of trying to convince him on how much I love you and would do nothing that would hurt you in any way shape or form and that I was not after your money because I am already as rich as you are." She gave him her signiture bright smile and kissed him but, it was shorter than she wanted because they heard a little whimper from their little two year old twins.

Sakura her baby son in his crib and went to take her daughters hand while sasuke took his son's (they're faternal twins). " We had a bad dream moma." Said their son. "Yeah, we are scawed" Sakura looked at her husband, he noded and said "Would you like to sleep with mommy and daddy?" They gave a slight nod and headed to their parents bed. Sasuke and Sakura layed down on either side of them and fell into the deep arms of slumber.

All in all they had five children Their twins Mina and Yuu, Luke, Luna, and Miki. Yuu married and bacame the king of their land while Mina became queen where Sakura was from. The couple could never forget how they first met always told their children how it happened and ended up having a repeat with Luna. Sasuke was not at the verry least happy. It took all sakura had to keep him from pounding the brains out of the poor man. Although it was much easier after she told him they went through the same thing. Both of them died in their sleep on the same night cudled with each other at the age of 65(thats pretty old for what the normal age of gyeing was).

It can never be forgoten how much Sasuke loved Sakura and their story was apssed on through many generations.

* * *

**Yes I know that was a major cleche. and sorry it's so short but that's it for this story. Now I can move on to my new story, The Healer and The Anbu. but im going on vacation for the next two weeks so I'll start it after that. Thanks for the reviews!**

**JaNe!!**


End file.
